Can You Hear My Heart?
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Kenapa mencintai begitu terasa menyakitkan untuk Naruto. Dibenci dan dihina masih jauh lebih baik daripada ia harus kehilangan seluruh mimpi dan cintanya terhadap Sasuke. / NARUSASU/ M for Save.


"Jadi bagaimana?" Pria itu bersuara lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Meresapi kecanggungan dan kebekuan suasana ruangan luas rumah ini rasanya seperti berada di situasi perang saja.

Satu-satunya pria dewasa yang diam sejak tadi akhirnya bersuara. Ia sudah cukup mendengar permohonan maaf, dan segala tetek bengeknya yang tidak begitu penting. Kecuali, permohonan maaf dan upaya pertanggung jawaban yang pria kuning itu bicarakan mengenai putra bungsunya.

"Hn. Anakmu memang harus mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahannya terhadap keluargaku."

"Ayah—"

"Diam, Sasuke!" Sela sang ayah cepat seakan beliau tidak menerima sanggahan atau bantahan mengenai sesuatu yang telah ia sepakati dengan salah satu kerabat bisnisnya.

"Tapi, Ayah—"

"Ayah bilang diam, Sasuke!" bentaknya lebih keras dari nada yang pertama.

Sang anak —Sasuke, terpaksa menelan kembali seluruh nada pembantahan dengan gurat kecewa. Tetapi ia sempat melayangkan sorot penuh kebenciannya kepada satu-satunya pemuda yang memiliki usia sebaya dengan dirinya.

"Aku berjanji…," Dan pemuda itu akhirnya bersuara meskipun nada suaranya terdengar sumbang dan parau. Ia tak mau peduli terhadap ancaman yang tersorot dalam kilau jelaga Sasuke yang tak henti-hentinya tertuju padanya. "Aku akan menjadi suami dan Ayah yang baik untuk Sasuke dan calon anak kami—"

BRAK!

Meletuplah amarah yang sejak tadi ditahan mati-matian oleh Sasuke. Mendengar kalimat menjijikan yang terucap dari mulut pemuda itu rasanya ia ingin sekali menghabisi manusia pirang yang telah menghancurkan seluruh masa depannya.

"Kau bajingan! Bedebah! Jangan kau kira aku akan sudi menikah denganmu! Mengandung anak ini sampai lahirpun aku tidak sudi!"

"SASUKE!"

"Persetan dengan semuanya, Ayah! Kehormatan, nama baik keluarga, dan segala macam yang ingin kau pertahankan itu, AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

Sang kepala keluarga semakin tersulut mendengar perkataan kurang ajar si bungsu. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menampar wajah anak itu kalau saja putra sulungnya tidak cekatan menahan lemparan tangannya di udara.

"Ayah, jangan…, Sasuke hanya belum bisa menerima keadaannya. Lagipula, jikapun ada yang harus disalahkan, orang itu adalah Naruto. Dia yang sudah menghancurkan hidup Sasuke. Dia yang sudah membuat keluarga kita menelan aib. Dan karena dia jugalah Sasuke yang seorang pria dapat hamil. Bukankah itu menggelikan? Ya, aku tahu sebenarnya Ayah juga pasti ingin membunuhnya."

Perkataan telak Itachi sukses menampar hati terdalam Naruto. Apa yang dikatakannya, apa yang dituduhkannya, semua adalah benar adanya. Karena dialah, Sasuke hancur dan menderita. Karena dialah, Sasuke yang seorang pria harus menahan malu karena dapat hamil. Dan karena dia jugalah, keluarga Uchiha yang disegani hampir mendapatkan cercaan malu oleh publik.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf," ungkap Naruto lirih penuh akan nada penyesalan di dalamnya.

BUGH!

Sasuke tanpa terduga memberikan sebuah pukulan menyakitkan di wajah Naruto. Betapa kalapnya pemuda minim ekspresi itu sekarang. Rasa-rasanya semua kejadian buruk yang dialaminya telah menjelma layaknya bom atom yang menghanguskan seluruh hatinya.

"Kau bajingan! Pergi kau! Pergi! Aku membencimu, brengsek! Pergi!"

Itachi harus mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menahan kemurkaan Sasuke. Ia mendekap kuat tubuh sang adik, membisikinya kalimat menenangkan, kemudian mengusap sayang perut sang adik yang saat ini tengah ditumbuhi sebuah janin tak berdosa. Sementara di sisi Naruto, pria pirang yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya juga turut melakukan hal yang sama terhadapnya. Pria pirang itu mendekap sang anak dan berusaha menyalurkan kekuatannya. Beliau tahu bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Naruto ketika harus dibenci oleh orang yang dicintai beserta seluruh keluarganya, dan ia juga tahu betapa hancurnya hidup Sasuke karena ulah putra kandungnya.

"Aku sungguh menyesal. Aku tahu gara-gara ulahku dan taruhan konyol itu, kau jadi menderita. Aku minta maaf, Sasuke… sungguh. Aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita sendirian."

"DIAM KAU!" Sasuke meraung ganas. Tubuhnya yang tertahan oleh cengkeraman kakaknya mulai memberontak. Ia tak peduli pada seruan marah ayahnya atau suara isakan sang ibu yang begitu pilu. Ia juga tidak peduli pada ekspresi terluka calon ayah dan ibu mertuanya. Sasuke tidak peduli. Bahkan untuk sekedar mencermati air muka Naruto yang begitu keruh tidak Sasuke lakukan. "Ini semua gara-gara kau! Ini semua karena ulah brengsekmu dan kawan-kawanmu itu! Kau biadap! Kau bajingan!"

"Sasuke tenanglah…," bisik Itachi berusaha menenangkan.

"Tidak kak. Aku tidak akan tenang sebelum dia menghilang. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya. Aku benci orang itu, kak. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya."

"Iya, Sasuke… kakak tahu… tenanglah…."

"Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi. Aku tidak sudi bertemu dengannya lagi…," Suara Sasuke melirih diiringi melemasnya seluruh syaraf di tubuh renta itu. Kehamilan masa awal, segala hal yang membuatnya stress, dan juga banyaknya tekanan, tentu saja menurunkan kondisi fisik Sasuke. Selain ia tak mau makan sejak dua hari yang lalu, dia juga berencana menggugurkan janin dalam kandungannya sendiri meskipun hal itu selalu digagalkan oleh Itachi. "Aku… aku…."

"Sasuke?" panggil Itachi cemas. Melihat tubuh Sasuke yang terkulai tanpa daya dengan mata yang terpejam erat, sedikitnya cukup membuat suasana tegang di ruangan itu berubah menjadi panik.

"Mikoto, panggilkan dokter Shizune kemari, sekarang!" titah Fugaku tegas yang ikut membantu Itachi membopong tubuh lemah putra bungsunya. Walau ia terlihat tegas dan garang, namun jauh di dalam lubuk hati Fugaku, beliau sangat mencintai keluarga serta putra-putranya.

Melihat Sasuke yang dibopong Itachi dan juga Fugaku ke kamar lantai dua, Naruto juga ikut melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, sang ibu menghalangi niatnya. Wanita berambut merah yang telah melahirkannya itu hanya memberi isyarat lewat gelengan kepala. Beliau tak ingin Naruto kembali tersakiti oleh ucapan-ucapan pedas calon besannya. Bagaimanapun tidak ada seorang ibupun yang rela anaknya dihujat meskipun telah terbukti salah sekalipun.

"Biarkan Sasuke diurus keluarganya sendiri, Naruto."

"Tapi, Kaasan… Aku mencemaskan keadaan Sasuke. Dia sedang mengandung anakku juga. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya dan anak kami."

"Tidak akan ada apapun yang akan terjadi pada keduanya, Naruto. Yang harusnya kau pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya meyakinkan Sasuke setelah kalian menikah nanti," Bujukan halus sang ibu, sedikit demi sedikit membuat jalan pikiran Naruto terbuka. Ibunya memang benar, ia tak perlu khawatir dengan Sasuke dan calon anaknya, karena di rumah ini Sasuke masih memiliki keluarga lengkap yang selalu menyayanginya. Yang harus Naruto pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya mendapatkan maaf dari Sasuke dan juga bagaimana caranya untuk meluluhkan pemuda berego tinggi itu setelah mereka menikah nanti.

Jujur saja Naruto tidak ingin berpisah dengan keduanya setelah sang buah hati lahir ke dunia ini. Ia berharap pernikahan ini semata-mata bukan hanya untuk menyembunyikan aib. Tapi ia berharap dengan adanya pernikahan ini, Sasuke bisa sedikit melihat ketulusan dan penyesalan dalam yang Naruto rasakan terhadapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Can You Hear My Heart? © Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Warning : Mpreg. OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernikahan kedua pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu akhirnya dilaksanakan dengan begitu mewah dan meriah. Bagaimanapun juga keduanya adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha sukses yang selalu menjadi bahan sorotan masyarakat serta media. Awalnya Fugaku ingin membuat pesta sederhana yang hanya dihadiri oleh kedua keluarga mempelai, akan tetapi ketika ia mengingat betapa ganasnya publik dan media massa, pada akhirnya Fugaku membuat pesta besar selayaknya anak pengusaha kaya raya yang sedang menggelar pernikahan bahagia. Beliau hanya tak ingin kalau masyarakat sampai menaruh curiga terhadap keadaan putra bungsunya yang sedang berbadan dua.

Setelah menggelar resepsi pernikahan di salah satu hotel berbintang lima, Naruto akhirnya berpamitan untuk mengajak Sasuke pulang ke apartemennya. Karena mulai pada hari ini Sasuke telah resmi menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Bukankah sangat aneh jika Sasuke tetap tinggal di rumah keluarganya sementara mereka berdua telah resmi menikah.

Awalnya Sasuke menolak rencana itu dengan tegas. Berdiri berdampingan dengan pemuda yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya saja ia enggan setengah mati apalagi harus hidup dalam satu atap yang sama. Bisa-bisa Sasuke malah menikam pemuda pirang itu ketika dia sedang tertidur sampai mati kehabisan darah.

"Kumohon Sasuke, tinggalah bersamaku. Aku janji aku akan menjaga sikapku dengan baik. Lagipula mulai hari ini kau adalah pasangan hidupku. Kita sudah resmi menikah."

"Diam kau! Aku tidak sudi berada satu atap denganmu, brengsek!"

Terjadi perdebatan sengit antara Sasuke dan Naruto setelah pesta resepsi itu berakhir. Para keluarga dari kedua mempelai ini hanya mampu terdiam, membiarkan kedua putra mereka yang telah beranjak dewasa menyelesaikan permasalahannya sendiri.

 **.**

Brak!

Pintu kamar bernuansa biru malam itu didobrak kasar oleh Sasuke. Dia mendorong koper berisi pakaian-pakaiannya memasuki ruangan yang rupanya juga terisi oleh warna-warna serupa, yakni warna favoritnya sendiri, biru malam.

"Kau ingin aku membantumu untuk—"

"Keluar!" bentaknya kencang. Sasuke sampai melempari Naruto dengan vas bunga kecil yang ada di atas nakas, lalu membuat benda keramik itu lantas menghantam pelipis kiri suaminya. "Kubilang keluar!"

"Ssshh…," Naruto merintih memegangi kepalanya yang sudah bercucuran darah. Tapi ia masih sempat tersenyum lembut melihat kemarahan di wajah Sasuke. "Aku hanya takut kau kelelahan. Itu bisa membahayakan nyawa janin kita, Sasuke. Kau boleh beristirahat jika kau lelah dan biar aku saja yang merapikan barang-barangmu itu di lemari."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Keluar kau brengsek!" Sasuke yang kalap segera saja mendorong Naruto keluar kamar barunya. Ia juga membanting pintu kamar itu tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

Perlakuan dingin yang Sasuke berikan terhadapnya tentu saja menambah goresan luka di hati Naruto. Namun ia sadar, Sasuke bersikap seperti ini juga karena ulahnya. Seandainya saja dulu ia tidak melakukan permainan konyol itu bersama teman-temannya mungkin Sasuke tidak akan hidup menderita seperti ini.

Naruto menghela napas berat sembari menyentuhkan kepalanya di dahan pintu kamar Sasuke. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku tahu aku memang brengsek," gumamnya parau, seraya mengusap kasar wajahnya sendiri.

 **.**

Teriakan-teriakan keras teman-temannya di gudang itu menciptakan gema di antara dinding-dinding lapuk. Ruangan sempit yang seharusnya sunyi justru malah terkesan riuh dan ramai oleh kumpulan siswa-siswa nakal. Ada yang menabuh meja lapuk, ada yang mencoret dinding usang, dan ada juga yang sedang melakukan permainan kartu dengan uang sebagai imbalan judi. Dan disaat itulah, sebagian temannya yang tidak hadir datang, menyeret paksa seorang siswa menawan yang menjadi bahan incaran seluruh penghuni sekolah.

Dia… Uchiha Sasuke.

Anak dari pengusaha kaya, Uchiha Fugaku. Ibunya seorang pemilik butik terkenal, dan kakaknya adalah pengusaha muda sukses yang mengikuti jejak ayahnya. Sementara Sasuke sendiri adalah murid nomor satu dengan segala jenis prestasi di sekolah. Siapa yang tidak mengenal dirinya, dia tampan, menawan, populer, diinginkan oleh semua kalangan, dan dia juga memiliki kepribadian yang angkuh.

Awalnya Naruto hanya iseng ingin mencoba mengencaninya, tetapi baru saja ia memulai langkahnya ternyata Sasuke dengan tegas langsung menolaknya begitu saja. Sasuke juga selalu mengucapkan hal dingin yang membuat Naruto gemas bukan main. Sebelum Narutopun, sebenarnya sudah ada banyak orang yang mengalami penolakan sadis dari Uchiha Sasuke. Sikap dingin dan anti sosialnya, rupanya hal itulah yang membuat Naruto kian gencar mendekatinya.

Hingga suatu sore temannya mengumumkan sebuah taruhan konyol yang menjadikan Sasuke sebagai objeknya. Mendengar hal itu tentu saja Naruto menjadi sangat tertarik. Ia berencana untuk memenangkan taruhan itu sendirian. Selain ia tak rela Sasukenya direbut, Naruto juga paling tidak suka berbagi. Lagipula ia juga ingin sekali membalas murid sombong yang sudah menolaknya puluhan kali serta membuatnya jadi gila seperti ini. Jadilah Naruto menerima taruhan konyol itu dan meminta teman-teman seperkumpulannya turut membantu keberhasilan rencananya tersebut.

Maka disinilah ia berada sekarang. Di atas sebuah meja usang yang ditumpuk dengan para murid berandalan sekolah yang menyuarakan namanya. Naruto masih ingat isi taruhan konyol itu. Ia hanya perlu memberi pelajaran pada Sasuke dan menyentuhnya di depan umum. Kenapa hanya Naruto yang menyetujui taruhan itu? Alasannya cukup sederhana karena yang lain tidak mungkin bisa melawan kekuasaan orangtua Sasuke yang begitu kaya dan tersohor. Namun, Naruto bisa, karena dia juga berasal dari keluarga berada yang sejajar dengan keluarga Sasuke.

Mula-mula Naruto menuruni singgasananya di tempat perkumpulan itu. Ia memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk melepaskan Sasuke di tengah ruangan. Sasuke yang mata dan tangannya diikat hanya mampu terdiam waswas, mulutnya yang bebas menyuarakan kalimat pedas seperti yang biasa ia ucapkan. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Ia hanya mematri sosok Sasuke semata. Ia sudah terlanjur gila sekaligus terpesona. Persetan dengan konsekuensi, yang Naruto inginkan hanyalah memiliki Sasuke dan membalas seluruh rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian membawaku seperti ini? Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" cerca Sasuke, namun suasana yang ia dengar begitu sepi dan sunyi. Hanya ada suara kikikan kecil yang lumayan samar, selebihnya ia tak mendengar apapun lagi.

Sasuke menggeliat berusaha melemahkan tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya. Ia tidak bisa menentukan kemana ia harus melangkah karena matanya masih ditutupi oleh selembar kain. "Brengsek! Tunjukan wajahmu pecundang! Mau apa kau denganku!"

Dalam hati Naruto bersorak dengan girang. Ia sempat mendengar nada parau dalam suara Sasuke yang begitu lantang dan tegas. Naruto tahu Sasuke sebenarnya ketakutan tapi ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berpura-pura berani.

"Lepaskan aku dan hadapilah aku secara jantan—"

"Sasuke."

Jantung Sasuke berdegup tiga kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia hafal suara berat dan serak ini. Ia tahu siapa yang sedang mencengkeram kedua bahunya kemudian mendorongnya menempel pada dinding.

"Kau…."

"Ya, ini aku, Sasuke," bisik Naruto seduktif dengan kepala yang terbenam di leher putih Sasuke. Ia begitu puas merasakan tubuh yang berada di dalam dekapannya ini mulai gemetaran. Pelan-pelan ia menjilati perpotongan leher itu dengan bibir yang menyeringai licik.

"Lepas!"

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Kita bahkan belum memulai permainannya."

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke waswas. Bibirnya ia rapatkan kuat-kuat ketika Naruto mulai menggigiti permukaan kulit lehernya.

"Ah, hatiku ini masih sakit loh karena penolakanmu kemarin," Naruto mengusap wajah porselen itu dengan mata berkilat antusias. Ia nyaris terbahak melihat bibir ranum yang mati-matian digigit Sasuke terlihat kian gemetar. "Seharusnya kau tahu, aku dijuluki murid berandalan bukan karena tanpa alasan."

"Apa yang ka —Mmphh!"

Sasuke membeku sesaat, merasa shock mendapati benda kenyal dan basah yang membungkam bibirnya. Tapi di detik berikutnya ia mulai memberontak kuat. Sasuke menggeram, kakinya menendang-nendang kesembarang arah, dan hal itu rupanya membuat tubuhnya yang terjepit kehilangan keseimbangan. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke merosot jatuh mulai bersorak dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi aksinya tidak berhenti hanya sampai disitu. Mendengar teman-temannya yang lain bersorak dan bersiul menggoda, ia merasa semakin bersemangat dan bergairah. Ditambah Sasuke yang kesulitan berdiri dan melepaskan dirinya sendiri.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Kau tidak tahu kau sedang berurusan dengan siapa, hah?!"

"Kenapa aku harus peduli? Bukankah kita juga sama-sama tahu mengenai status para orangtua kita, hm? Kalau kau adalah pangeran, akupun juga demikian, Sasuke."

"Brengsek —Aahh! Lepaskan!" Sasuke memberontak panik ketika Naruto membalik posisi tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap, dan pemuda pirang itu sendiri justru malah menindihnya dari atas. "Mhh! Mnnn!—Mmhh!"

Sorakan-sorakan riuh kian membahana melihat Naruto yang begitu buas mencumbui bibir Sasuke. Siapa yang tidak tahu keganasan Naruto ketika sedang berkelahi, tapi melihatnya begitu ganas memperkosa seseorang mungkin menjadi sesuatu hal yang baru bagi mereka.

Naruto masih memaksa mulut Sasuke terbuka sembari mencengkeram rahangnya dari samping. Lidahnya dengan lihai menjilati permukaan bibir kenyal itu dan menerobosnya dengan kuat meski Sasuke terus mengatupkannya begitu erat. Merasa kesal dengan Sasuke yang tidak mau menurut, Naruto akhirnya menelusupkan tangannya yang bebas untuk menggerayangi tubuh bagian depannya.

Merasakan sebentuk telapak tangan kasar yang menerobos masuk ke dalam seragamnya, Sasuke sukses saja terpekik, tubuhnya menggeliat hingga tulang lehernya berderak karena terlalu lama di cengkeram Naruto ke arah samping. Sasuke menjerit hingga tanpa sadar mulutnya membuka, membiarkan lidah Naruto menginvasi rongga hangatnya.

Suara siulan dan tatapan lapar para siswa kian memanaskan suasana di dalam gudang ini. Mereka begitu terhibur, walau ikut terangsang oleh suara pekikan dan desahan Sasuke yang begitu menggoda. Mereka bahkan berseru girang ketika Naruto menarik lepas celana sekolah Sasuke kemudian membelah-belah harga dirinya yang setinggi langit. Naruto terlanjur terperosok jatuh akan napsu birahinya sendiri, sehingga ia menulikan suara isakan permohonan Sasuke yang begitu langka. Seolah tak cukup sampai disitu Naruto kembali menginjak-injak sisa harga dirinya dengan mendesah keras dipenghujung klimaksnya. Membiarkan Sasuke menangis pilu setelah mulutnya ia bungkam. Membiarkan Sasuke merasakan kekosongan setelah Naruto menggoreskan luka yang teramat dalam di hatinya. Dan disaat ia tersadar akan kesalahannya, Naruto melihat sinar mata indah yang dulu selalu menatapnya remeh kini memandangnya penuh luka dan kebencian.

 **.**

Naruto mengusap wajah lesunya yang baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Walau itu bukan sepenuhnya mimpi buruk melainkan suatu cerminan dosa dirinya di masa lalu. Setelah dua bulan yang lalu ia menjalani masa-masa kelulusannya di SMA, Naruto baru mendapati mimpi buruk itu lagi setelah hari itu. Seingatnya sejak kejadian di gudang waktu itu, Sasuke langsung berlari pulang setelah ia melepaskan ikatannya. Dan Sasuke juga tidak pernah masuk ke sekolah lagi sampai menjelang kelulusan. Yang ia dengar dari para guru, Sasuke menjalani ujiannya di rumah sakit karena kesehatan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja memburuk.

Naruto sangat menyesal. Ia ingin sekali menjenguk Sasuke dan mengutarakan ribuan maafnya berulang kali sampai pemuda itu dapat memaafkannya. Akan tetapi bertepatan dengan kabar kelulusannya, Naruto kedatangan seorang tamu yang tak lain adalah kakak kandung Sasuke di kediaman rumahnya sendiri. Itachi pada saat itu sangat murka, dia langsung saja menghajar Naruto bertubi-tubi ketika tahu adik kesayangannya yang seorang laki-laki dinyatakan hamil akibat ulah Naruto. Amukan Itachi bahkan sampai membuat kedua orangtua Naruto —Minato dan Kushina, terkejut hingga menyuruh para pengawal menghentikan tindakan brutal Itachi terhadap putranya. Dan setelah itu untuk pertama kalinya mereka mendengar Naruto menangis histeris dan menyesali semua perbuatan bejatnya kepada Sasuke.

Selebihnya seperti yang kalian tahu, Naruto mendatangi keluarga Uchiha dan bermaksud mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya dengan cara menikahi Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto sedikit tersenyum ketika mengingat hal itu. Ia bahagia karena telah menjadi suami dari seseorang yang ia cintai, terlebih beberapa bulan lagi ia akan menjadi seorang ayah dari janin yang tengah dikandung oleh Sasuke. Seharusnya cerita ini bisa berakhir bahagia, tapi sayangnya kenyataan tidak sesimpel cerita sebuah fiksi, yang dimana pemeran utamanya akan hidup berbahagia setelah mempertanggung jawabkan semua kesalahannya, lalu sang pemeran yang merasa dirugikan akan membukakan pintu maaf dengan penuh lapang dada.

Sekali lagi Naruto tegaskan kenyataan tidaklah seindah cerita-cerita sebuah fiksi. Dia memang pemeran dalam kisah ini, tapi menuju ending yang bahagia masih sangat jauh dari kamus takdirnya. Naruto mendesah keras sembari menilik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Ia harus segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke dan memulai aktifitas barunya sebagai seorang suami.

"Sasuke kau sudah bangun?" sapa Naruto hangat sambil sibuk berkutat dengan sarapan yang tengah ia sajikan di atas kompor. "Duduklah dulu, aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita. Setelah itu aku akan pergi ke kantor. Kau tahu? Ini adalah hari pertama aku bekerja di perusahaan Tousan," Ia terkekeh antusias membayangkan kegiatan barunya setelah dinyatakan lulus dari sekolah dua bulan yang lalu.

Sasuke yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya diam. Matanya menatap dingin sosok Naruto yang tengah menata menu-menu sarapan mereka di atas meja. Tanpa ingin berlama-lama di tempat ini bersama orang yang paling ia benci, Sasuke berencana untuk pergi. Tapi baru satu langkah ia berjalan, Naruto sudah berlari ke arahnya lalu menuntunnya menuju meja makan.

"Ayolah, cicipi sarapanmu dulu, Sasuke," bujuk Naruto yang tangannya langsung ditepis begitu saja oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak punya waktu meladeni orang sepertimu. Aku pergi!"

"Sasuke, kumohon… setidaknya makanlah walau hanya sedikit. Kau perlu banyak nutrisi untuk menjaga kandunganmu itu."

Sasuke melotot tajam mendengar nada sok perhatian dari bibir Naruto. Ia tersenyum miring seolah hendak mengejek. Ia takkan berada di posisi memalukan ini kalau bukan karena ulah bengal Naruto ketika mereka masih berada di sekolah.

Naruto tidak menanggapi ekspresi kebencian itu, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah kesehatan Sasuke dan juga calon bayinya. Naruto mengambilkan segelas jus tomat ke arah Sasuke, berharap Sasuke sudi meminumnya walau ia tak yakin takaran gulanya sudah pas.

"Minumlah… Kudengar kau suka jus tomat. Semoga kau suka," Naruto tersenyum lega ketika Sasuke menerima gelas berisi jus tomat itu dari tangannya, tetapi senyuman Naruto rupanya tidak bertahan lama, hatinya kembali sakit ketika tahu alasan Sasuke menerima pemberian jus darinya hanya untuk menuangkan isinya ke kepala Naruto saja.

"Apa menurutmu rasanya enak?" tanya Sasuke kejam. Ia tersenyum bengis melihat sorotan biru Naruto bergetar karena kecewa. Ia segera menambahkannya dengan menuang sarapan yang telah susah payah Naruto buatkan untuk Sasuke ke arah wajahnya. "Bagaimana, Tuan Namikaze?" ejanya mengejek.

Naruto hanya diam. Matanya tak sekalipun terlepas dari manik hitam Sasuke. Aliran jus yang turun dari rambut ke arah bibirnya memaksa Naruto mencicipi rasa jus buatannya sendiri. Ternyata memang tidak enak. Naruto tersenyum kecut ketika menyadarinya. "Ternyata aku memasukan gulanya terlalu banyak. Kau tidak suka yang manis-manis kan? Kalau begitu biarkan aku membuatkannya sekali lagi."

Sasuke melengos pergi. Rasanya sangat enggan berlama-lama dengan makhluk pirang yang sangat ia benci di dunia ini.

"Sasuke?"

"Diamlah, Idiot!" Habis sudah kesabarannya. Napas Sasuke memburu merasakan darahnya yang mulai mendidih di atas kepalanya. "Kalau ada yang bisa kau lakukan untukku, maka sebaiknya kau singkirkan saja wajahmu yang memuakkan itu dari pandanganku!"

Emosi Naruto teredam oleh rasa sakitnya. Dia lekas mencengkeram lengan Sasuke kemudian mendudukannya paksa di atas kursi ruang makan. "Tolong jangan memaksaku," Ia mendesis lirih, "aku sudah berusaha semampuku seharusnya kau bisa menghargainya walau hanya sedikit."

"Menghargai?" cibir Sasuke sinis. Dia mendorong dada Naruto dengan kekuatan berlebih. "Menghargai orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku begitu? Ucapan menggelikan dari mana itu?" Tawa mencibir yang begitu tajam, serasa menyayat permukaan hati Naruto. "Aku tidak pernah sudi menikah denganmu. Dan sekarang kau berkata ingin dihargai? Kau pikir orang seperti dirimu ini pantas untuk dihargai?"

Naruto tak dapat menjawabnya karena ia tahu dirinya memang tidak pantas menerima semua hal itu. Bahkan bermimpi Sasuke bisa membalas perasaannya pun ia tidak pantas.

"Sekarang enyahlah dari hadapanku, Namikaze!"

Naruto tersentak, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menyebut namanya dengan marga. Padahal saat masih di sekolah dulu Sasuke selalu menyebutnya dengan panggilan 'dobe'. Kenapa Naruto merasa Sasuke baru saja menghujat nama keluarganya. Bukankah sekarang Sasuke juga bagian dari Namikaze.

"Sasuke," Ia menahan lengan Sasuke saat memyadari keinginan pemuda raven itu untuk pergi.

"Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku benar-benar menyesal dan aku minta maaf, Sasuke."

"Lepaskan tanganku!" ulangnya lebih keras dari nadanya yang tadi.

"Izinkan aku menebus semua kesalahanku. Kumohon Sasuke…," lirih Naruto. Ia sampai rela meruntuhkan seluruh harga dirinya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kubilang lepaskan!" Sasuke menyentak tangan Naruto kemudian memukul rahangnya sampai menabrak meja. Menghamburkan gelas-gelas dan piring yang langsung hancur berkeping-keping ketika menyentuh lantai. Dan disaat yang bersamaan Sasuke juga kehilangan keseimbangannya. Ceceran jus yang ia tumpahkan rupanya membuat langkah kakinya menjadi licin. Sasuke terjatuh. Pinggang dan lengannya menggores pecahan gelas, sementara dari selangkangannya sendiri keluar darah kental yang cukup banyak.

Mendapati Sasuke yang kesakitan sembari memegangi perutnya, sontak saja Naruto segera menghampirinya dan melihat rembesan darah dari selangkangan Sasuke yang mulai menggenangi sekitar lantai. Tak ayal Naruto menjadi sangat panik dan menyesal. Karena hal ini tidak akan terjadi kalau ia tidak memicu kemarahan Sasuke sampai membuatnya terpeleset dan mengalami pendarahan. Dengan penuh kesigapan Naruto lekas menggendong Sasuke yang tak henti-hentinya merintih kesakitan. Ia melancarkan permintaan maaf yang begitu dalam sembari mengecupi puncak kepala Sasuke yang dipenuhi keringat. Ia tidak mampu berpikir hal lain selain membawa Sasuke secepatnya menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

 **.**

Plakk!

Suara tamparan keras yang membahana di sekitar ruangan UGD rumah sakit rupanya menarik perhatian para suster dan beberapa pengunjung yang lewat. Mereka cukup penasaran dengan apa yang telah terjadi meskipun mereka berpura-pura tak peduli, tapi sebenarnya telinga mereka berfungsi dengan sangat baik untuk mencuri dengar.

"Belum ada 24 jam aku melepaskan putraku bersamamu, kau sudah kembali mencelakainya! Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu membawa putraku, dan mungkin seharusnya aku tidak pernah menyetujui pernikahan ini."

Teguran keras Fugaku menambah pukulan yang mendera relung hati Naruto. Tapi dia diam saja, menerima tamparan dan semua cercaan yang diberikan sang ayah mertua kepadanya.

"Fugaku, aku tahu Naruto memang bersalah karena telah menghamili Sasuke, tapi setidaknya kau juga harus tahu kalau Naruto sudah berusaha menyelamatkan putramu!" balas Minato tidak terima. Wajah tenangnya yang biasa terlihat ramah, kini berubah marah dan keras.

"Tousan—"

"Kau tidak perlu membelanya Naruto. Tousan sudah cukup melihatmu disalah-salahkan dan dihina oleh keluarganya. Bagi Tousan ini sudah keterlaluan!"

Dua orang pria itu saling bersitegang dengan memancarkan sorot permusuhan dari tiap pancaran matanya. Hal itu terus berlangsung sampai pintu ruang UGD terbuka dan seorang dokter ahli kandungan menarik perhatian mereka.

"Keluarganya Sasuke?" tanya sang dokter wanita. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung saja maju mendekati sang dokter dengan wajah khawatir luar biasa.

"Saya suaminya, dok. Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Lalu bagaimana dengan janinnya?"

"Sasuke dan janinnya baik-baik saja. Benturan yang diterima olehnya memang cukup keras, tapi pendarahan yang ia alami tidak sampai menggugurkan janin yang ada di dalam rahimnya. Anda telah berhasil membawa Sasuke tepat pada waktunya kemari."

Naruto dan yang lainnya segera menghela napas lega. Mereka bersyukur tidak ada hal-hal buruk yang menimpa Sasuke dan calon bayinya. Yang terpenting keduanya masih bisa terselamatkan.

"Jangan khawatir… mereka sudah boleh pulang, tapi ingat jangan sampai membuat calon ibu kembali stress dan merasa tertekan."

Naruto menganggukinya saja dan langsung menghambur ke dalam ruangan untuk menemui Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di atas blankar. Mereka tidak sempat berbicara sepatah katapun karena kesempatan Naruto sudah disela lebih dulu oleh kedua mertuanya dan juga kakak iparnya. Mengetahui tak ada satupun yang menghiraukan kehadirannya, Naruto akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia berpikir saat Sasuke pulang nanti ia juga pasti bisa berbicara berdua dengannya. Naruto masih memiliki hutang maaf kepada Sasuke. Semoga pemuda itu tidak semakin membencinya karena kejadian ini.

 **.**

Harapan Naruto rupanya hanya menjadi sekedar harapan semu semata. Nyatanya Sasuke mendiaminya sampai seharian penuh dan terus berlangsung menjelang keesokan harinya. Naruto bingung, ia harus melakukan apa agar Sasuke mau berbicara dengannya. Ia bahkan sudah membuatnya kesal dengan salah membuatkan cokelat panas yang seharusnya pahit menjadi manis. Cokelat panas buatannya tertukar dengan miliknya, dan Sasuke malah mengguyurnya dengan minuman itu sampai kulit wajah Naruto serasa melepuh tersiram cairan cokelat panas itu. Tapi alangkah lebih baiknya jika Sasuke menambahinya dengan kalimat-kalimat umpatan bukannya bersikap seolah bisu seperti ini. Sasuke juga seperti tidak menganggap Naruto ada.

Tidak tahukah Sasuke bahwa sikapnya ini sangat melukai perasaan Naruto. Ia sudah dihajar oleh Itachi dan Fugaku karena telah mempermalukan dan menghamili Sasuke. Ia sampai harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama seminggu penuh karena mengalami patah tulang di beberapa bagian. Setelahnya Naruto harus rela dicerca dengan kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan ketika pertama kali mengutarakan maksud tujuannya untuk melamar Sasuke. Dan pemukulan itu kembali terjadi sampai Naruto tidak sadarkan diri. Lalu saat mencoba untuk yang kedua kalinya, akhirnya lamaran Naruto diterima oleh pihak keluarga Sasuke meskipun Naruto harus menerima kebencian dan cercaan menyakitkan lainnya dari pemuda raven itu.

Naruto pikir hal itu memang setimpal untuk perbuatan bejatnya terhadap Sasuke. Tapi kalau harus diabaikan begini jelas saja Naruto tidak akan sanggup. Ia sudah terlalu mencintai Sasuke. Melihat orang yang ia cintai mengganggap seolah-olah dirinya ini tidak ada itu sangat-sangatlah menyakitkan untuknya. Naruto lebih memilih dipukul atau dibunuh dengan pisau daripada harus menerima kebencian Sasuke terus menerus setiap harinya.

Pernah suatu kali Naruto memergoki Sasuke pulang larut malam diantar oleh seorang pria berambut merah. Naruto masih mengenali pria itu meskipun sekarang dia terlihat begitu berkharisma dengan setelan jas mahalnya. Pria berambut merah itu bernama Sabaku Gaara, mantan kekasih Sasuke ketika masih di SMA dulu. Betapa cemburunya Naruto mengetahui hal itu. Sasuke pergi seharian dengan Gaara tanpa membalas satupun pesan atau teleponnya, padahal selama seharian penuh Naruto begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke. Namun rupanya Sasuke justru bersenang-senang dengan mantan kekasihnya. Lihatlah senyum yang terlukis di wajah tampannya, sekalipun Sasuke tidak pernah memasang ekspresi sebahagia itu ketika bersamanya.

"Dari mana?" tanya Naruto, begitu Sasuke memasuki ruang tengah apartemen mereka. Yang ditanya hanya melengoskan wajah seakan ia tidak pernah mendengar Naruto berbicara.

Mendapatkan sikap dingin sang Uchiha, Naruto kembali tersulut hingga merasa geram. Ia dengan cepat mencekal pergelangan tangan Sasuke kemudian mendorongnya menduduki sofa. "Aku bertanya denganmu, Namikaze Sasuke, jawab aku kau dari mana?"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar suara dalam Naruto yang begitu berat menginterogasinya. Ditambah tatapan biru itu berubah keruh dan dipenuhi api kecemburuan yang besar. Namun ia masih memasang ekspresi stoicnya, seolah ia tidak gentar sedikitpun oleh kemarahan Naruto.

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi padamu, Namikaze Sasuke. Kau dari mana sampai pulang selarut ini?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Dan namaku Uchiha Sasuke—"

"Kau, Namikaze Sasuke! Kalau kau lupa aku sudah menikahimu tiga bulan yang lalu!" bentaknya lepas kendali. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersentak mendengar suara Naruto beserta klaim mutlak atas dirinya. "Sejak kapan kau mulai berhubungan lagi dengan mantan kekasihmu itu? Aku mencemaskanmu seharian ini dan kau malah bersenang-senang dengannya?! Apakah kau tidak ingat dengan statusmu? Kau bahkan bukan pemuda dari keluarga kaya itu lagi. Kau sekarang adalah suamiku!"

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal menjijikan seperti itu lagi dihadapanku! Aku bukan suamimu! Aku tidak peduli dengan hubungan menggelikan ini! Yang harus kau tahu aku terpaksa menikahimu karena anak sialan ini!"

Naruto membeku. Kenapa rasanya ia baru saja ditusuk oleh sesuatu tepat di jantung. Rasanya perih, kemudian panas, lalu mendekati kata sakit. Tidak, ini terlalu menyakitkan baginya.

"Kau sudah menghancurkan hidupku. Masa depanku. Dan sekarang kau seenaknya saja ingin mengatur kebebasanku? Berkacalah Namikaze! Kau bahkan terlalu memuakkan untuk kupandangi! Memangnya apa masalahmu kalau aku kembali berdekatan dengan Gaara? Seingatku kau bukanlah siapa-siapa. Kita berada dalam satu atap pun karena unsur keterpaksaan. Selebihnya kaulah yang terlalu banyak berharap dalam hubungan ini," Bibir Sasuke melengkungkan sebuah seringai. Ia merasa puas karena sudah menancapkan kalimat menohok di hati Naruto. Sasuke beranjak dari sofa kemudian menendang sadis perut Naruto sampai tersungkur. "Seharusnya aku melakukan hal ini sejak dulu. Kau harus tahu seberapa besarnya kebencianku terhadapmu. Aku berharap tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu denganmu. Setelah anak ini lahir, aku ingin kita bercerai!"

Talak telah dijatuhkan. Kesadaran Naruto seperti dihantam oleh sesuatu. Denyutan di kepalanya tiba-tiba saja mengeras, telinganya mendadak tuli, pandangannya berbayang, ia masih mencerna kalimat kejam yang Sasuke lontarkan untuknya. Setelah sadar dari rasa shocknya, Naruto bangkit dari lantai kemudian menarik lengan Sasuke hingga tubuh itu berbalik paksa.

"Kau tidak bisa menceraikanku, Sasuke."

"Kenapa tidak? Pernikahan ini hanyalah sebuah kedok bagiku."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu," Sebulir airmata menetes dari pelupuk mata Naruto. "Tolong jangan pergi dariku. Aku mencintaimu. Menjalani rumah tangga bersamamu, lalu memiliki anak, itu semua adalah harapanku, Sasuke. Tolong jangan hancurkan harapan itu dari mimpiku. Tolong Sasuke."

Sasuke menertawainya amat sinis lalu menghajar Naruto yang hanya diam menerima semua pukulan darinya. "Mimpi? Kalau begitu bangunlah, Idiot! Ini adalah kenyataan, bukan mimpi!"

"Sasuke…," Naruto kembali menghalangi niatan Sasuke untuk meninggalkannya. Ia pegang erat-erat kedua kaki Sasuke, bahkan sampai memeluknya ketika Sasuke mulai memberontak dan memukuli kepalanya. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau boleh memukulku, membenciku, kau boleh melakukan apa saja yang kau mau terhadapku, tapi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Minggir!"

Duak!

Sasuke berhasil menendang kepala Naruto dan membebaskan dirinya. Kini ia telah sampai di depan pintu kamar kemudian menguncinya dengan cepat sebelum Naruto sempat menyusulnya.

"Sasuke! Tolong buka pintunya, Sasuke! Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke!" Dahan pintu menjadi sasaran emosi Naruto. Ketukan keras bahkan sampai gedoran sekalipun tidak ada yang dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Pria itu seakan menulikan telinganya dari teriakan dan isakan Naruto yang mungkin pertama kali ini ia dengar. "Kumohon Sasuke… Aku mencintaimu…."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga bagi Naruto ia memohon sambil merendahkan seluruh harga dirinya seperti ini. Ia bahkan membiarkan Sasuke menginjak-injak kepalanya. Ia juga membiarkan Sasuke menghinanya, menyakitinya, tapi ia takkan pernah membiarkan Sasuke pergi dari hidupnya.

Kenapa mencintai begitu terasa menyakitkan untuk Naruto. Dibenci dan dihina masih jauh lebih baik daripada ia harus kehilangan seluruh mimpi dan cintanya terhadap Sasuke.

 **.**

Sejak kejadian itu Sasuke semakin mengabaikan kehadirannya. Sasuke sering pergi pagi dan pulang larut malam bersama Gaara, Naruto bahkan sampai menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mengikuti Sasuke kemanapun. Dan setiap harinya konsentrasi Naruto harus terpecah belah mengenai masalah ini. Pekerjaannya di kantor menjadi berantakan, dan ia mudah sekali marah-marah tanpa sebab yang jelas terhadap bawahannya. Naruto seperti ingin meluapkan emosinya namun kepada orang yang salah.

Pernah suatu hari Naruto menemui Gaara secara diam-diam dari Sasuke. Ia meminta Gaara untuk menjauhi Sasuke karena bagaimanapun Naruto masih suami sah dari Sasuke. Tentu saja ia berhak melarang siapapun yang mendekati suaminya.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menyerah? Sasuke masih mencintaiku begitu juga dengan diriku. Sementara kau ini hanya suami yang berdasarkan status semata. Sasuke tidak pernah mencintaimu. Dia mengandung anakmu pun itu karena terpaksa. Kau seharusnya malu Namikaze Naruto."

Dan jawaban Gaara juga semakin membuat harga dirinya terinjak-injak. Pada saat itu Naruto kalap dengan memukuli pria berambut merah itu. Keduanya terlibat pertengkaran hingga akhirnya mereka dipisahkan oleh para warga yang kebetulan sedang berada di tempat itu. Tapi Naruto seakan tidak puas hanya dengan hal itu. Malamnya ia meminta Sasuke secara terang-terangan untuk menjauhi Gaara, dan yang diterima oleh Naruto adalah sebuah pukulan menyakitkan disekujur tubuhnya.

Kenapa tidak ada yang mau mengerti perasaannya. Ia memang bersalah, tapi bukan berarti ia tak memiliki perasaan. Ia mencintai Sasuke, mencintai buah hatinya yang masih berada di dalam kandungan Sasuke. Karena itulah ia ingin mempertahankan apa yang ia miliki untuk selama-lamanya.

Naruto yang kesal akhirnya bangkit dan menahan pukulan Sasuke. Dia mendorong Sasuke sampai terjatuh di sofa yang empuk kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Naruto hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaannya beserta rasa sakitnya akan cinta yang ia pupuk mengatasnamakan Sasuke.

Setelah itu Sasuke berbalik mendorongnya dan membiarkan Naruto terjatuh lemas di atas lantai sambil menangisi nasib cintanya yang begitu menyakitkan. Lihatlah kenapa dunia membuatnya jadi orang paling menyedihkan disini. Membuatnya tampak hina dengan mengemis cinta dari seseorang yang membencinya sepenuh hati.

 **.**

Memasuki bulan ke-tujuh usia kandungan Sasuke. Hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke semakin tidak berjalan baik. Sejak awal mereka menikah atas dasar keterpaksaan bukan karena cinta jadi wajar saja jika Sasuke tidak pernah memendam secuilpun rasa cinta untuk Naruto, yang ia rasakan hanyalah kebencian yang kian pekat hingga membuatnya semakin buta atas ketulusan dan pengorbanan Naruto. Sementara Naruto sendiri ia mulai tak tahu lagi harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia tak ingin membuat Sasuke semakin membencinya.

"Hari ini cuacanya sangat buruk. Akan sangat membahayakan bagimu jika tetap memaksakan diri untuk keluar rumah," Naruto menasihatinya dengan halus, walau faktanya Sasuke tidak pernah mendengar ucapannya sedikitpun. Naruto hanya berusaha menarik simpati darinya meskipun hanya secuil saja. Selama anaknya belum lahir bukankah ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mempertahankan rumah tangganya.

Sasuke melengos pergi menuju ruang tengah, mengambil mantel tebal miliknya untuk segera ia pakai. Tetapi karena terlalu memaksakan diri ia sampai tidak memikirkan kondisi kesehatannya yang kurang baik akhir-akhir ini. Sebenarnya Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke sedang tidak enak badan sejak kemarin lusa, karena itulah ia berusaha menasihatinya dengan halus. Meskipun nanti Sasuke tetap bersikeras untuk pergi, Naruto akan mencoba mengikutinya seperti biasa. Ia hanya ingin memastikan kalau Sasukenya aman sampai dia kembali pulang nanti.

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang mulai mendesis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mungkin saja terasa pusing. Pria pirang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah itu, cepat-cepat menghampiri Sasuke untuk menyanggah bobot tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan!"

"Kau sakit, Sasuke. Sebaiknya kau tidak pergi kemana-mana," saran Naruto. Namun mana mungkin Sasuke mau mendengarkannya. Terlihat dari ekspresi keras dan membunuh yang ia layangkan kepada Naruto.

"Lepaskan kubilang!" Sasuke menepis tangannya dan bermaksud pergi ke luar apartemen, namun Naruto kembali mencekalnya. Kali ini Naruto bahkan sampai mengangkat tubuhnya secara paksa. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Turunkan aku, brengsek!"

"Kau sakit! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi kemanapun. Tidak, tanpa kutemani. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu, jadi diamlah di kasurmu dan istirahatlah, Teme."

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Ia benci kalau Naruto sudah seenaknya mengatur hidupnya. Dan Sasuke juga benci semakin bertambah usia kandungannya ini maka ia merasa semakin lemah dan sulit bergerak bebas.

Naruto mengulum senyum lega melihat Sasuke yang tidak berusaha memberontak dengan kekeraskepalaannya yang biasa. Tapi senyumnya lekas memudar ketika ia mendengar bunyi ponsel Sasuke yang berdering dari kantung mantelnya. Naruto merebut benda persegi itu lebih dulu dari Sasuke, kemudian ia menatap tajam nama kontak yang tertera di layar ponsel itu yang terus saja berkedip tanpa henti.

"Berikan padaku —mph!"

Naruto memasang ekspresi dingin ketika membekap mulut Sasuke dengan tangannya. Ia melirik ke layar ponsel Sasuke sekali lagi ketika nama 'Gaara' kembali tertera untuk kesekian kalinya. Benar-benar pria yang gigih merusak rumah tangganya dan Sasuke.

"Halo… Sasuke tidak ada… Dia sedang bersamaku sekarang… Haha apa maksudmu? Sasuke adalah suamiku tentu saja aku lebih berhak atas dirinya… Dengar Sabaku-san sebaiknya Anda jangan menguras kesabaranku lebih dari ini. Aku bisa saja menghabisi nyawamu tapi aku tidak ingin membuat Sasuke semakin membenciku. Jadi tolong jangan ganggu dia lagi atau kau akan menyesal di kemudian hari… pik!" Sambungan ditutup sepihak dan pelakunya adalah Naruto. Dia tersenyum sinis ke arah Sasuke yang tampak tidak nyaman dengan tingkah anehnya. Dan perhatian Naruto kembali terarah pada ponsel yang baru beberapa detik ia putuskan sambungannya. Gaara rupanya tidak menyerah semudah itu untuk menghubungi Sasuke, maka jangan salahkan dia jika apa yang ia ucapkan benar-benar ia lakukan. Naruto memutuskan untuk menonaktifkan ponsel Sasuke agar Gaara tidak dapat menghubunginya lagi.

"Mmm —hhh…," Sasuke mengatur napasnya susah payah saat bekapan tangan Naruto terlepas dari mulutnya. Perhatiannya masih setia mengawasi pergerakan Naruto yang begitu berbeda pada hari ini —lebih tepatnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Mungkin dia mulai terlihat berbeda saat melihat nama Gaara yang muncul dalam layar ponselnya.

Sasuke sedikit berjengit ketika Naruto mengusap perut buncitnya sembari menahan kedua tangan Sasuke agar tidak bergerak kemana-mana. Kebiasaan Sasuke ketika Naruto menyentuhnya adalah memukul, lalu pergi begitu saja. Karena itulah Naruto kali ini tak peduli jika ia dikatakan egois sekalipun. Ia hanya ingin menikmati waktu kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke dan juga calon anaknya meskipun sedikit memaksa.

"Sudah tujuh bulan… Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengannya," gumam Naruto. Tangannya mengusap lembut permukaan perut Sasuke. "Kau tahu? Aku sudah memilihkan nama yang bagus untuknya," Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat lepas dan terkesan bahagia. "Menma. Namikaze Menma. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Pandangan Naruto teralih kembali menatap Sasuke yang hanya diam dan terlihat gelisah.

Naruto menghela napasnya. Ia sudah lelah dengan peragai Sasuke yang selalu tidak menghargainya seperti ini. Jika di hadapan Gaara maka Sasuke akan tertawa, tersenyum, bercerita hal-hal yang tidak pernah diceritakannya pada Naruto, lalu bersikap seolah-olah ia sangat nyaman jika berada di dekatnya. Namun semua itu tidak pernah terjadi jika ia bersama dengan Naruto. Sasuke selalu saja bersikap dingin, dan selalu menatapnya dengan sorot penuh kebencian.

"Kau tidak pernah menghargai usahaku, Sasuke. Apa kesabaranku selama ini terhadapmu masih kurang?" tuntut Naruto. Wajah dinginnya ia dekatkan pada Sasuke yang beringsut menjauh. Nada suara Naruto yang seperti ini mengingatkannya pada momen perkosaan saat di SMA dulu. "Seharusnya kau tahu, aku dijuluki murid berandalan dulu bukan karena tanpa alasan."

Ucapan yang hampir sama serasa menghantam kembali memori lama yang telah usang di ingatan Sasuke. Cara Naruto berbicara, nada suaranya, semua masih sama persis. Yang tidak Sasuke ingat hanyalah ekspresi Naruto saja karena dulu matanya ditutup dan tangannya pun diikat. Tapi sekarang ia begitu jelas melihat wajah mengerikan Naruto yang begitu dingin dan penuh akan ambisi. Sesuatu yang mendiami jiwanya seakan berteriak untuk lari, tapi cengkeraman tangan Naruto yang mengunci pergelangan tangannya begitu kuat dan kokoh.

"Ma-Mau apa kau? Lepaskan!"

Naruto menyeringai melihat rona ketakutan yang terpancar dari raut menawan suaminya. Lidahnya terjulur, menjilati leher mulus Sasuke yang masih terasa manis seperti dulu. "Mauku? Tentu saja kau, Teme. Setelah menghancurkan hatiku ribuan kali, kau masih saja bertanya apa mauku? Seharusnya kau tidak membuat kesabaranku habis. Kau pasti tidak akan pernah mau tahu disaat sisi iblis pria berandalan sepertiku ini bangkit kan, Teme?"

Sasuke memberontak di atas kasur sampai menimbulkan bunyi deritan. Ekspresinya semakin terlihat tidak nyaman ketika Naruto naik ke permukaan kasur dan menghimpit tubuh gemuknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah sekalipun melihat ketulusan cintaku, Sasuke? Kenapa aku harus menjadi egois dulu untuk mendapatkanmu? Kenapa?!" tanyanya frustasi. Naruto menekan kedua tangan Sasuke di atas kepalanya sampai membuat pria raven itu sulit memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku… lepaskan!" Kepala Sasuke bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha, tenaga Naruto jauh lebih kuat darinya. Ketika mendapati wajah Naruto mendekat, Sasuke semakin panik, ia menggeleng cepat hingga bibirnya bergesekan dengan bibir Naruto, dan pada akhirnya tautan bibir itu terkunci dalam posisi yang cukup pas.

Sasuke tak mampu memekik, karena dia terlalu kaget dengan cumbuan Naruto. Meskipun Naruto menciumnya secara paksa tapi anehnya tekanan ciumannya terasa lembut dan hangat. Naruto bahkan sampai mengusap perutnya dengan sayang, dan berakhir dengan tangannya yang menyusup ke dalam mantel lalu pakaian dalam Sasuke.

 **.**

Lewat tengah malam Sasuke terbangun dalam keadaan tanpa busana. Hanya ada selembar kain tebal yang menutupi bagian tubuhnya beserta Naruto yang tertidur lelap di sebelahnya. Sasuke ingat semuanya. Naruto kembali menyentuhnya seperti dulu. Bedanya dulu dia melakukannya di hadapan teman-teman berandalannya, tetapi sekarang Naruto melakukannya di ruangan tertutup, yaitu kamarnya, dan hanya berdua saja.

Mengingat hal itu tidak membuat perasaan Sasuke merasa lebih baik. Ia justru malah semakin membenci Naruto. Hal yang paling ia ingin lakukan adalah menghajar Naruto, dan itu benar-benar sedang Sasuke lakukan saat ini. Dia tidak peduli, kalaupun nanti Naruto membalasnya pun ia tidak peduli. Asalkan rasa benci dan kesalnya bisa segera tersalurkan.

Sasuke kembali meninju perut Naruto dengan menduduki sebagian tubuhnya. Airmata mengalir tanpa henti dan rasanya dadanya begitu sesak. Sasuke ingin membunuh Naruto saat ini juga karena itulah ia menghajarnya sekuat tenaga. Ia masih ingat ketika Naruto memaksanya untuk bersenggama, Naruto benar-benar melakukan hal yang pernah dia lakukan dulu terhadap Sasuke. Dan Sasuke membenci hal itu. Sasuke mengutuk tegas pria pirang yang berstatus sebagai suami sahnya ini. Sasuke benci. Kenapa ia harus lemah disaat ia mengharapkan sebuah kekuatan. Sasuke benci. Dan ia juga mengutuk kelemahannya ini karena faktor kehamilannya.

Tinju tangan Sasuke bertubi-tubi menghantam kerasnya tubuh Naruto. Dia tahu Naruto sering melakukan olahraga rutin sehingga tubuhnya terbentuk dengan sempurna tidak seperti dirinya yang malah membuncit seperti seorang wanita. Sasuke tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah memukuli Naruto sepuas hatinya.

Saat kepalan tangannya hendak menghantam dada Naruto, tiba-tiba saja sebentuk tangan yang lebih kekar menahan laju tinjunya. Itu adalah Naruto yang sejak tadi sudah terbangun dan membiarkan Sasuke memukulinya sepuas hati.

"Lepaskan, brengsek!" maki Sasuke getir. Naruto menuruti keinginannya dengan melepaskan kepalan tangan itu. Dia hanya memperhatikan Sasuke yang sibuk memukuli tubuh dan wajahnya. Menurut Naruto hatinya jauh lebih sakit dari sekedar pukulan ini. Karena Naruto lagi-lagi bersikap egois dengan menghancurkan harga diri Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke…."

"Diam!"

"Aku benar-benar menyesal…."

"Diam! Diam! Diam!" Sasuke menjerit histeris, kali ini ia bermaksud memukuli perutnya sendiri, tapi Naruto segera menahannya lalu menggulirkan tubuh itu untuk berbaring di sebelahnya.

Mendinginkan Sasuke yang sedang marah memang sangat sulit, tapi Naruto bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah, jadi sudah pasti dia yang lebih keras kepala dibandingkan dengan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Sudah… jangan sakiti dirimu lagi… jangan sakiti calon anak kita. Dia tidak berdosa, Sasuke. Yang berdosa disini adalah aku. Jadi akulah yang pantas menerima semua pukulan darimu."

"Aku membencimu! Aku sangat membencimu, Namikaze Naruto! Aku membencimu!" raung Sasuke yang terus berteriak, sementara Naruto mendekap dan menciumi kepalanya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu," balas Naruto yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika dirasakannya Sasuke kian gigih memberontak menjauhinya.

Biarlah ia pertahankan keegoisannya ini. Ia hanya terlalu takut kehilangan keluarga kecilnya. Ia takut Sasuke meninggalkannya. Ia takut tidak bisa melihat bayinya. Ia takut jika mimpi indahnya harus segera berakhir dengan sangat menyakitkan.

 **.**

Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah orangtuanya di keesokan paginya. Rencana kepulangan itu tentu saja memicu pertengkaran antara dirinya dengan Naruto. Namun seperti yang Naruto tahu, apa yang sudah menjadi keputusan Sasuke pastinya tidak akan mungkin bisa digugat oleh siapapun yang tidak menyetujuinya. Tipikal pria keras kepala semacam Sasuke selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan seumur hidupnya. Dan berpikir bahwa Naruto bisa mencegah hal itu terjadi adalah usaha yang sia-sia.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke beberapa jam yang lalu, apartemen itu menjadi sangat sepi. Sasuke membawa seluruh pakaiannya dan berkata ia takkan pernah kembali ke rumah ini. Hati Naruto bertambah hancur mendengar hal seperti itu keluar dari mulutnya. Sekarang tinggalah ia sendirian di depan pintu kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu pertengkaran mereka beberapa saat lalu. Rasanya begitu kosong, seperti ada sebagian jiwanya yang dipaksa tertarik keluar.

Naruto memasuki kamar Sasuke kemudian duduk terdiam di atas ranjangnya. Kini ia baru menyesali keegoisannya sendiri. Memaksakan cinta Sasuke seharusnya tidak pernah ia lakukan. Karena hal itu hanya akan membuat perasaannya semakin terluka. Bagaimanapun Sasuke sudah terlanjur membencinya jadi mana mungkin Naruto bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menaklukan hatinya.

Dia mengusap kasar wajahnya sendiri. Masih dengan pandangan kosong dan duduk termenung sendirian layaknya orang bodoh. Dan memang saat ini ia telah menjadi orang terbodoh di dunia karena terlalu gigih mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

Hari pertama ia jalani kehidupannya tanpa Sasuke. Semua terasa begitu hampa. Tidak ada wajah dingin yang menatapnya dengan benci. Tidak ada umpatan dan sumpah serapah dari bibir pria manis yang ia cintai. Tidak ada sosok lain yang ia lihat selain dirinya di cermin. Tidak ada pertengkaran dan semuanya berjalan dengan begitu cepat dan membosankan. Sehari tidak melihat Sasuke rasanya seperti berada di dalam neraka.

Tapi Naruto berusaha untuk tabah. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi Sasuke atau menghubungi rumah kediaman ayah mertuanya tapi tak ada satupun yang mau menjawab telepon darinya. Hati Naruto semakin bertambah hancur mengingat hal itu.

Hari kedua Naruto masih bertahan melakukan segala sesuatunya sendirian. Walau ia masih suka berhalusinasi mengenai keberadaan Sasuke di rumah itu. Ia bahkan membuatkan jus tomat dan menu makanan untuk dua orang. Ia selalu lupa kalau Sasuke sudah kembali ke rumah orangtuanya. Begitu juga dengan hari ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya. Rupa-rupanya seminggu tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Sasuke membuat hidup Naruto kacau. Ia sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan rasa rindunya. Biarlah ia dihajar habis-habisan oleh ayah dan kakak iparnya. Biarlah Sasuke juga turut menyiksanya. Yang penting Naruto bisa bertemu dan memeluknya walau hanya sekali. Naruto juga ingin melihat perkembangan janin yang hidup di dalam perut Sasuke.

Disinilah ia berdiri sekarang. Di depan pintu rumah keluarga Uchiha, setelah sebelumnya ia menerobos pekarangan rumah besar ini yang terlihat sepi tanpa satupun penjaga. Padahal hari masih belum terlalu malam, masih pukul delapan malam lewat seperempat jam. Seharusnya penjaga di luar gerbang masih bertugas sampai subuh nanti. Tapi nyatanya pos penjaga yang ada di dekat gerbang terlihat sepi melompong begitu juga dengan suasana yang ia dengar di dalam rumah.

Setahu Naruto, ayah dan ibu mertuanya sedang menjalankan bisnisnya di luar kota. Sementara kakak iparnya mungkin sekitar jam sepuluh malam nanti baru akan pulang. Itu berarti hanya ada Sasuke dan beberapa orang pelayan di rumah ini. Berarti seharusnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke tanpa adanya hambatan bukan?

Bel rumah telah ditekan. Menunggu beberapa saat lamanya Naruto mulai curiga. Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang membukakannya pintu. Apa semua orang sudah tertidur di jam segini? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Naruto mencoba menekannya lagi, dan tetap saja tidak ada siapapun yang membukakannya pintu. Ia merasa putus asa. Ia pikir Sasuke sudah tahu ia akan datang sehingga menyuruh para pelayan di rumah ini untuk tidak membukakannya pintu. Tapi sebelum ia berbalik, pemikiran negatif itu segera terpecah belah dengan suara teriakan Sasuke beserta suara gaduh yang ia dengan dari dalam rumah Uchiha.

"Mmm —jangan menyentuhku brengsek! Tolong!"

Telinga Naruto masih cukup tajam untuk mendengarkan suara Sasuke. Bahkan jika Sasuke hanya berbisik jauhpun mungkin ia akan langsung mendengarnya bagai radar. Naruto cepat-cepat mendobrak pintu utama dan menerobos masuk begitu saja ke ruang tengah.

Apa yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sungguh membuat ia murka. Kenapa ia tidak merasa aneh dengan pos penjaga yang sepi, ditambah suasana rumah yang sama sepinya sampai tidak ada yang membukakannya pintu. Rupanya rumah ayah mertuanya sedang dimasuki sekawanan perampok. Dan Sasuke ada disana, duduk terikat dengan pelipis yang terluka karena berusaha memberontak.

Melihat kehadiran Naruto sedikitnya membuat Sasuke ikut terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan datang dan memergoki semua kekacauan ini. Jika saja ia tidak sedang hamil besar mungkin Sasuke sudah menghajar perampok-perampok itu sekarang. Tapi sayangnya baru saja ia hendak melawan, pelipis kirinya langsung terhantam pajangan rumah yang terbuat dari kayu, lalu ia berakhir dengan terikat di sudut ruangan seperti ini.

"Sasuke!" Beberapa orang perampok lekas menghadang langkahnya yang berniat menghampiri Sasuke. Mereka terlibat perkelahian dengan menghamburkan segala barang mewah di rumah ini sebagai senjata. Naruto lebih banyak menghindar, ia tidak bisa fokus karena terlalu mencemaskan keadaan Sasuke.

"Di belakangmu!" teriak Sasuke, yang berhasil membebaskan mulutnya dari sergapan salah seorang perampok itu. Naruto segera saja berbalik dan memukul jatuh lawannya dalam sekali serang. Dalam hati ia bersyukur rupanya Sasuke masih memiliki sedikit kepedulian terhadap dirinya.

Sisa perampok itu berjumlah 3 orang dari 5 yang telah berhasil ia tumbangkan 2 orang. Naruto menarik seluruh perhatian perampok itu dan memberikan kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk melepaskan dirinya. Ia melihat Sasuke yang membantunya secara diam-diam dan ia lengah ketika tidak mendapati salah seorang lagi yang rupanya sudah berdiri di belakang punggung Sasuke dengan sebilah pisau tajam.

"Sasuke awas!" Naruto berlari menerjang perampok itu, menyelamatkan Sasuke yang nyaris tertusuk oleh pisau. Tapi rupanya salah satu kawanan yang telah ditumbangkan Naruto mulai bangkit kembali sembari menghunuskan pisaunya ke perut Naruto.

Dalam sekejap saja Naruto langsung tumbang. Darah mengalir dari mulut lukanya dan ia melihat dua orang perampok yang masih sanggup berdiri mulai mendekati Sasukenya.

"Jangan… kumohon jangan sakiti dia… kalian boleh ambil apapun yang kalian inginkan tapi jangan pernah menyentuhnya…," pinta Naruto terbata. Perihnya luka tusukan yang ada di perutnya membuat tenaganya melemah. Kepalanya seperti memberat, dan pandangannya pun memburam. Dia melihat para perampok itu mengambil seluruh barang-barang mahal di rumah ini, dan Naruto merasa sangat lega melihat Sasuke yang baik-baik saja walau wajahnya begitu shock melihat kondisi dirinya yang terluka cukup parah.

"Naruto."

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggil nama kecilnya bukan embel-embel nama keluarga atau sekedar nama ejekan. Naruto bersyukur dalam hati. Apalagi ia melihat Sasuke yang tampak panik dan berusaha untuk berdiri. Naruto menunggunya dengan sabar, namun sayangnya fisik Sasuke yang begitu lemah membuat keseimbangannya mudah goyah. Naruto harus melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Sasuke yang sedang berlari tiba-tiba tergelincir dengan perut yang menghantam lantai terlebih dahulu. Ia mendengar suara jeritan Sasuke dan sesuatu yang berwarna merah kental, mengalir deras dari selangkangan suaminya.

"Sa-Sasuke?" panggil Naruto panik. Napasnya yang terengah seperti membuatnya menderita penyakit demam. Jujur saja luka tusukannya cukup parah, rasanya perih dan juga panas. Ditambah lagi tak hanya Sasuke yang kehilangan banyak darah tetapi juga dirinya.

"Nghh, perutku… sakit… ya tuhan, sakit…," rintih Sasuke sambil terengah-engah. Sesuatu yang besar seperti hendak menerobos keluar dari dalam perutnya.

"Sasuke… bertahanlah…," Naruto jatuh terduduk di hadapannya. Ia membungkus wajah pucat Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya yang belepotan darah.

"Na-Naruto… sakit… perutku… ugh! sakit sekali."

Bersamaan dengan rintihan keras Sasuke, Naruto melihat sesuatu yang lain juga turun keluar dari selangkangan Sasuke. Saat ini Sasuke memang hanya mengenakan piyama tipis yang cukup transparan sehingga Naruto bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Ada sebentuk cairan bening yang mengalir dari organ bawah Sasuke bersamaan dengan liquid darah kental yang cukup banyak.

Naruto menahan napasnya sejenak. Dia harus tenang, dan dia harus menguatkan dirinya untuk tetap terjaga. Naruto tidak boleh pingsan disini meskipun pandangannya sudah cukup berbayang dan memberat.

"Naruto…," Sasuke kembali memanggilnya sambil menangis menahan sakit. Naruto mendekapnya sebentar untuk memberi kecupan menenangkan di puncak kepalanya. Setelah itu Naruto berusaha menghentikan pendarahan lukanya untuk sementara dengan cara mengikatkan jas miliknya di sekitar pinggangnya yang terluka. Lalu barulah Naruto mengangkat Sasuke yang sedang bernapas putus-putus dengan kepala yang tergolek lemah di sekitar dadanya.

"Kumohon bertahanlah, Sasuke. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dan anak kita. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau tangguh kan, Sasuke? Kau pasti bisa menahannya sebentar," kata Naruto menyemangati, dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk lemah mendengarkan hal itu.

Naruto terpaksa membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit terdekat menggunakan kakinya. Mobilnya ternyata sudah menghilang dari posisi terakhirnya terparkir diluar. Pasti para perampok itu yang telah mengambilnya juga. Naruto terlalu panik untuk sekedar menelpon seseorang untuk meminta bantuan. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke saja. Naruto menguatkan dirinya dengan berlari berkilo-kilo meter dari lokasi rumah Sasuke. Dia membenci kondisi jalanan perumahan di sekitar sini yang selalu saja sepi ketika beranjak malam hari. Jadilah Naruto harus berjuang seorang diri karena tidak ada siapapun yang bisa ia mintai tolong.

Disetiap kali Naruto merasa tak sanggup dan hampir menyerah, suara rintihan menyakitkan Sasuke selalu membuatnya bertahan dan terus saja berlari tanpa henti. Hingga ia berhasil mendatangi rumah sakit terdekat dan berteriak-teriak histeris seperti orang kesetanan.

"Dokter! Suster! Tolong selamatkan dia! Dia memerlukan tenaga medis segera!"

Beberapa orang suster dan petugas medis lainnya berbondong-bondong menghampiri Naruto. Mereka meletakkan Sasuke di atas ranjang dorong dan mulai memberinya pertolongan secepatnya.

"Tolong selamatkanlah suami dan anakku," pinta Naruto ketika salah seorang petugas medis mendatanginya untuk memberikan pertolongan juga terhadap lukanya. "Sasuke… Aku… berhasil," Naruto segera ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Dia kehilangan banyak darah atas luka tusukannya, dan para dokter dengan segenap kemampuannya berusaha menyelamatkan dua nyawa yang terancam kritis, dan satu nyawa baru yang hendak lahir ke dunia ini.

 **.**

Suara tangisan bayi samar-samar membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya. Mata biru itu berkedip cepat berusaha memfokuskan pandangan serta beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari pagi yang begitu menyilaukan pengelihatannya.

"Anda sudah sadar, Tuan?" sapa seorang suster cantik berambut pirang yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi mungil.

"Suster… Dimana Sasuke? Bagaimana keadaannya dan calon bayi kami?"

Suster itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan lemah Naruto. Dia menyerahkan seorang bayi yang masih menangis ke sisi samping kasur Naruto. "Tuan Sasuke masih belum sadarkan diri pasca proses persalinannya."

Naruto berusaha mencerna informasi itu dengan kepala yang masih dihinggapi sedikit rasa pusing. Ia juga bingung kenapa suster itu meletakan bayi di atas kasurnya.

"Selamat ya, Tuan. Anda sudah menjadi seorang ayah. Anak anda laki-laki dan sangat sehat," tutur sang suster sembari mengusap pipi gembil bayi mungil itu. "Meskipun terlahir prematur, tapi dia sangat lincah sekali."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sembari melirik bayi yang masih menangis di sebelah tubuhnya. Secara perlahan-lahan senyum simpul yang terukir di bibir Naruto berubah menjadi senyuman lebar penuh keharuan. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama menunggu ia bisa bertemu dengan Menma anaknya.

"Namikaze Menma," bisiknya parau. Naruto berusaha keras untuk duduk dan menggendong bayinya yang mulai berangsur tenang ketika terbuai dalam tidur nyenyaknya di dekapan sang ayah. "Akhirnya kita bertemu, nak," Guliran tangis haru menjadi salam pertemuannya dengan buah cintanya bersama Sasuke.

 **.**

Naruto menimang Menma yang hampir menangis karena merasa tidurnya terganggu. Setelah ia selesai menangis ketika pertama kali dipertemukan oleh Menma, ia bertemu dengan Itachi. Kakak iparnya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena ia sudah menyelamatkan nyawa adik semata wayangnya. Untuk pertama kalinya juga selama Naruto mengenal sosok pria itu, Naruto baru tahu kalau Itachi bisa tersenyum seramah ini. Beliau juga mengucapkan selamat karena dirinya sudah menjadi ayah muda. Itachi bahkan tak bisa berhenti menciumi putra pertamanya dengan Sasuke. Setelah itu Itachi langsung berpamitan pergi untuk menjemput ayah dan ibu mertua di bandara.

Naruto tak bisa membendung kebahagiaannya meskipun ia belum bertemu dengan Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Tapi setelah beberapa jam menunggu dengan menimang Menma di pelukannya, akhirnya ia melihat kedua kelopak mata Sasuke membuka diiringi sebuah desisan ngilu di sekitar area perut juga selangkangannya.

"Naruto?" Suara Sasuke masih terdengar begitu lemah. Dan Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya ketika Sasuke melirik ke arah putra mereka yang sedang tertidur nyenyak.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau sudah berjuang begitu keras untuk melahirkan putra kita. Lihatlah, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan kita berdua."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar nada antusias dalam ucapan Naruto. Terlebih lagi ia begitu bahagia bisa melihat bayinya. "Wajahnya lebih mirip denganmu, Dobe. Tapi, rambutnya sangat mirip denganku."

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. "Lihat juga matanya dan warna kulitnya, dia begitu mirip denganku. Astaga, dia seperti diriku dalam versi mini hanya saja berambut hitam."

Candaan Naruto berhasil mencairkan kekakuan hubungan diantara mereka berdua. Biasanya Sasuke dan Naruto tidak pernah seakrab ini jika berada di ruangan yang sama. Mereka cenderung saling bertengkar, walau Sasuke yang lebih banyak menyulut pertengkaran itu.

"Jadi kau berikan nama apa untuk anak kita?"

"Menma. Namikaze Menma," Mata Naruto berbinar cerah ketika mengatakannya.

"Menma? Kenapa mirip dengan nama makanan?" cibir Sasuke.

"Itu karena Naruto dan Menma sama-sama saling melengkapi dalam ramen, Teme."

Sasuke tergelak begitu saja mendengar jawaban super polos dari mulut Naruto. Untuk sejenak Naruto seperti terkesima dengan senyuman itu. Begitu indah. Dan juga menentramkan. Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun tersenyum seperti itu ketika bersamanya. Karena itulah Naruto merasa sangat beruntung telah menyaksikannya. Tanpa sadar sebelah tangan Naruto bergerak cepat ke arah wajah Sasuke. Membelai kulit porselen itu secara hati-hati hingga menyebabkan dua mata berbeda warna itu saling mengunci.

"Aku ingin kita bisa bersama selamanya bersama Menma. Hidup bahagia seperti cerita-cerita dalam film dan novel, tapi sayangnya itu semua hanya mimpi semu bagiku. Aku tahu kau masih membenciku, Sasuke."

Perhatian Naruto tertuju pada Menma yang secara perlahan diambil alih oleh Sasuke. "Tapi… bisakah kau tidak melarangku untuk bertemu Menma setelah kita berpisah nanti?"

"Kau adalah ayahnya. Kenapa aku harus memisahkan kalian?"

"Karena aku adalah pria yang brengsek bagimu."

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi kemudian ia teringat dengan perjuangan Naruto untuk menyelamatkannya padahal semalam luka Naruto juga cukup parah. Pandangan Sasuke akhirnya melembut. Ia baru sadar kalau selama ini Naruto sudah banyak berubah dari dirinya sewaktu di SMA dulu. Naruto yang sekarang sangat dewasa, penyabar, dan juga bertanggung jawab. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke menyakiti perasaannya dan lelaki bodoh itu tetap saja bertahan untuk terus berada di sampingnya. Tetapi mengingat sebentar lagi mungkin mereka akan berpisah, entah mengapa membuat perasaan Sasuke mendadak kosong dan hampa.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto yang membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Apa kita tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi? Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Jika harus kehilanganmu dan Menma secepat ini, sungguh aku tidak akan bisa."

Sasuke memandangi rupa tidur Menma yang begitu nyenyak. Dia merasa sangat tentram, terlebih ucapan Naruto berhasil menggetarkan perasaannya. Ia tak mengerti, hanya dalam waktu semalam seluruh kebenciannya seakan musnah begitu saja.

"Aku mohon, Sasuke. Tolong beri aku kesempatan," Naruto memohon sembari menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Mata birunya memancarkan rasa takut untuk kehilangan dirinya. Apakah Sasuke memang seberharga itu bagi Naruto?

"Aku tidak tahu…."

Jawaban Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangan Naruto.

"Tapi aku akan mencobanya… demi Menma."

Airmata Naruto mengalir untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia mengecupi tangan Sasuke dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih berulang kali. Sungguh ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Sasuke akan memberinya kesempatan seperti ini. Naruto tidak jadi kehilangan keluarga kecilnya. Dan akhirnya kisah cintanya pun bisa berakhir bahagia seperti di film-film atau di novel.

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

Sasuke sedang menonton acara televisi ketika Naruto mengajak bermain putra kecilnya yang masih berusia satu bulan lebih. Setelah lelah bermain dan bercanda, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur bersama Menma. Keduanya terbaring di atas sofa dengan Naruto yang berada di bawah dan Menma yang berada di atas dadanya. Ayah dan anak itu benar-benar berwajah mirip. Bahkan ekspresi tidurnya juga terlihat sama, dengan mata terpejam erat dan mulut yang setengah membuka. Sasuke hampir-hampir tersedak cemilannya ketika melirik posisi tidur keduanya yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengambil gambar tidur keduanya menggunakan ponsel. Dia mengamati hasil fotonya lalu tersenyum puas setelah menggunakan foto itu sebagai layar display ponselnya. Dalam hati Sasuke tertawa. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat.

 _Like father, like son._

Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan ketika Menma dewasa nanti dan tertular virus bodoh dan berisik ayahnya. Rumah ini pasti akan sangat ramai dengan tingkah laku idiot mereka. Tapi, hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, rasanya Sasuke sudah sangat bahagia. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan sangat mencintai keluarga kecilnya, terutama Naruto. Orang yang dulu paling ia benci, dan sekarang menjadi salah satu pria yang paling ia segani setelah ayah dan juga kakaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini cuma sampah. Ini cuma sampaaah jadi abaikan saja kalau fic ini merusak mata kalian. Hahaha...


End file.
